


Kisses in the Car

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Cullen, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, actual sex too fyi, car shenanigans, literally 0 plot, none to be had, semi public sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Lavellan leave a party, both wound up from a long night of watching one another and being unable to do anything. They both decide that during the ride home is the <i>best</i> place to relieve some of the built up tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in the Car

As soon as they left the party, the atmosphere grew thick as their teasing continued. The entire night was spent glancing at one another across the room and sweeping their eyes over one another’s finery. Any occasion where Elena could dress up, she did, and that night she had made sure to do  _everything_ she could to drive Cullen nuts. 

She had strapped on her biggest push up bra, pulled on a flattering blue and white dress which stayed close to her body and highlighted all her best features. Heels made her hips sway more than normal and her hair was curled to feminine perfection. 

“Maker’s tears you’re driving me crazy,” Cullen said, walking just behind her through the dim parking garage. 

“I have no  _idea_ what you mean,” she said, laughing as she put some extra sway into her hips. 

He growled, took two large steps, and swatted her bottom, “You know  _very_ well what I am talking about.” 

She yelped and moved her hands to cover her behind, “I do  _not!”_

He took a few larger steps to catch up to her and walked directly behind her, his hands wrapped around her hips, “I know you do. You  _never_ dress this nice.” 

She snorted, “I only dressed this nice today  _for you.”_

_“Prove it.”  
_

She turned in his arms and stopped them in the middle of the parking garage, pressing up onto her toes and kissing him roughly, hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. 

He chuckled once, deep and low, before pulling her closer and smiling into the kiss. His head tilted and he pulled her close, hands splaying across the small of her back.

Elena sighed and pulled back just a fraction, “We should get home.”

Cullen smiled, “Probably.” 

He grabbed her hand gently and lead the way to the car, his hand alternately squeezing hers as he pulled out his keys and made sure she was settled in before climbing into the driving seat. 

Cullen turned the key and started the car and then sat there for one moment, glancing at Elena and smiling. Her stomach dropped as a slow smile spread across his face, tugging at the scar and setting his eyes alight. He plugged in his phone, scrolled until he found the playlist he was looking for and then sat back. 

Elena recognized the beginning beats immediately as the first song on their sex playlist, the deep tones pulling a twinge from her sex and sending her mind immediately to lala land. 

Elena smiled large at him and waited, wondering what he had planned, and was bitterly disappointed when he backed out of the parking spot and started down the ramp. 

She made a small whining noise in the back of her throat. Cullen chuckled but didn’t respond, instead reaching over a hand and tugging at the hem of her skit. 

Elena looked at him, “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” he intoned, smiling as his fingers ghosted over her through her panties, pressing just so.

She sighed, “I presume you have a plan.” 

His smile widened. 

“Should I take these off.” 

“You would do well to,” he chuckled removing his hand so she could wiggle out of her panties. 

Elena made quick work of her panties and hiked up her skirt so it was rumpled around her waist. She also leaned forward and shrugged off her cardigan, draping it over her lap in case someone happened to glance into their car. 

Cullen pulled out onto the main road as his hand reached for her again, deft fingers quickly finding her and settling in immediately on their task. He started with slow wide circles, first around her clit and then through her folds, picking up moisture which he then spread over her nub again. 

Elena leaned back, eyes fluttering closed and sighing with pleasure. His fingers had always been quick to make her loose and heavy. Her mind felt like it was adrift in a sea as his fingers worked at her, her eyes heavy and breath labored but distant like all she could feel was her pleasure washing over her in deep waves. 

Cullen hummed lightly as he quickened his pace, glancing every once in a while at her as he maneuvered the roads one handed, enjoying her moans as they flew through the air with the music. 

The tune changed and with it his fingers pressed in lightly on her entrance before swiping hard over her clit  _just so._

Elena arched her back as pressure exploded in her, causing her muscles to clench and a loud sigh to pull from her lips. 

She relaxed as the waves receded, Cullen’s fingers lighter on her now. She leaned into his arm, wrapping herself around it in a light hug before relaxing back into her seat. 

His fingers didn’t leave her, however, even as he pulled onto the highway. 

Elena looked around in confusion, glancing at Cullen who unhelpfully quickened his motions again, and then at the passing cars. The headlights illuminated the cardigan in her lap, barely concealing Cullen’s fingers working at her. Any large car passing theirs would be able to glance in and see it moving with his hand, his arm disappearing beneath the depths. 

She flushed as she realized how exposed she was. 

Cullen chuckled darkly, smiling when he noticed her understanding.

Elena opened her mouth to make a comment, but was cut off when he passed directly over her clit, mercilessly concentrating on the small area until her back was arching again and her breaths transformed into pants. 

“Cullen...” She moaned, one hand tight on the door handle and the other clamped around his wrist. 

He smiled over at her, but reverted his eyes to the road when he started in on her again. Elena leaned the seat back just a bit to allow herself more room to move and surrendered to the delicious tension he was creating. His fingers knew just how to make her body respond, soaking her though and causing her flesh to swell with pleasure. 

He kept up the tension, working her to peak after peak, stoking the fires of his own arousal as she came again and again. She hadn’t known she could come so many times in a row, losing track as she rounded peak number five. He hardly gave her time between orgasms, only briefly surveying how swollen she was before diving back in on her clit. 

“I love to hear you come,” he noted, smiling at the highway in front of him. 

Elena frowned and panted, “I’m glad it amuses you.” 

“It does more than that.” 

She grunted but her oversensitive body was already calling her back again into the black abyss. Her mind went back to drifting through the pleasure, the bass in the music throbbing through her clit as Cullen’s fingers pressed into the swollen area again. Number six coming up. 

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so,” he said, a wicked smile replacing the content one of earlier. 

“What--N-no!” Elena could feel the panic, her safe word on the edge of her lips. She had come  _so_ many times, but perhaps... just once more? She decided to adhere to his commands, when Cullen wanted to be in charge, he always had such delicious ideas, even if they were challenging. 

Cullen swelled with pride when she stuck it out, her hips bucking against his fingers in an attempt to contain herself. 

“Say please,” he said sweetly.

She groaned with frustration, and kept her mouth stubbornly quiet. Cullen rotated his fingers in response, pulling her even closer to the edge, and just barely past it so her body was tight with tension and all reason left her in a splash. 

“Please please please!” She begged, voice high, hips bucking wildly against him and eyes screwed up in concentration. 

“I suppose so,” he feigned, fighting off his own arousal again. He could have come just then with her begging. 

Elena wailed, her nails digging into his skin and hips pulled completely off of the car seat as he pulled off of the highway. 

He withdrew his hand to give her a moment to breath, the music again coming into focus as her breath slowed. Her eyes half shut. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, his hand reaching for a napkin to clean off her juices. 

Elena hummed, “Good. I want you though.” 

Her hand drifted into his lap and grabbed his heavy erection. 

“Do you now?” He chuckled. 

Elena nodded. 

He pulled smoothly into a parking space and went over to the passenger side. He pulled Elena from the car and accepted her sloppy lazy kisses and wild gropes. 

“Wait until we get inside,” he chastised. 

She pouted, “Do we have to?” 

Cullen just smiled and walked her to the door of their apartment, fingers only fumbling slightly as he unlocked the door. Elena recovered some of her strength and pulled him in behind her, locking the door and pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Their tongues warred as they hauled off their clothing, piece after piece hitting the floor in a frenzy. His legs went weak when her fingers wrapped around his length and his knees hit the back of the couch. 

Elena practically shoved him down into the seat and Cullen leaned forward to pull her down into his lap. 

They immediately moved to line themselves together, hands ghosting over sides and digging into flesh. Cullen wrapped both his hands around her hips and guided her down onto his cock. 

She was swollen and slick from his ministrations in the car. 

Elena sighed with relief and began to move, beyond words and feelings and she rode him hard, hips rolling and pounding. They moved in time, building pressure and heat between them until they were both panting. 

It was over quickly, Cullen bucking roughly up into her as she came one last time, pumping his seed into her and then holding her tight to him. 

She melted, draping herself over him as her breathing slowed for the last time that night. 

“That was nice,” she noted. 

Cullen hummed in response. They would really have to go to parties more often. 


End file.
